


Her Mark

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [3]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood, Caitiff - Freeform, F/F, Old Movies, Tzimisce, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	Her Mark

She’s in a movie theater. It’s one of the extremely rare times where she isn’t sneaking in. They’ve come a long way, it’s not safe in the city, but it’s worth it. They need this after everything. It might be the last time.

▉▉▉ 

___________

“So,” said one monster to another, “what do you think about my proposal now?”

“Aye, it’s howlin a wee bit less now,” it replies sarcastically. The tone is an ill fit for the scene, with its shirt damp with blood and a foot in a chest cavity.

“So let’s go, ma cherie!”

“Shut yer trap.” It steps away from the dead body of a third, uniformed monster and leads the way even though it doesn’t know it.

▉▉▉▉▉▉▉ 

___________

The movie is Mark of Zorro. There’s the daughter of the governer as well as a shadow of justice (also her ▉▉).

It puts a lot of high minded delusions in the monster’s head.

___________

She leaves her mark in a lot of places, usually in blood, but hers is not the mark that lasts.


End file.
